kocham_poznanfandomcom-20200213-history
Poznań Goats
]] ]] ]] wystawiony w Muzeum Historii Miasta Poznania]] Goats - one of the attractions of Poznan City Hall . At noon they appear from the central towers and for a minute they butt horns.Where did the idea of putting goats on the clock come from? Legend When Poznań City Hall expanded in 1551, the town councilors commissioned Master Bartholomew to create a clock for the tower . Many people gathered round the Town Hall crowd, especially as the ceremony was to honour the presence of Governor and his wife. On this occasion a feast of venison had been arranged a feast. Unfortunately, the joint fell off the spit in to the fire. The desperate chef Nicholas sent his assistant Pietrek to the slaughterhouse for to fetch some new meat. Unfortunately there was no meat available so he started searching else where. Reaching the city walls, he noticed two tiny white goats grazing on the Warta meadows. Quickly he rushed the goats to the town hall. However, when they got to the kitchen they escaped and ran straight to the Town Hall and up the tower starirs to the clock at the top.When the governor came to the town hall, he saw an unusual sight: two small, white goatss staning on the clock. The whole story amused the governor so much that he forgave the cook and told the clock maker Bartholomew to add two mechanical goats to the clock. And what happened to the real goats of Poznan City Hall?Fortunately they did not end up as part of the feast but the city councilors and the governor gave the goats back to their owner a poor widow. History In the year 1536 in Poznan, a great fire broke out, which did not spare Hall the town hall . The damaged building was repaired between 1540 and 1542 paying special attention to the town hall tower. However, the state still left much to be desired . :http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111223202920/poznan/pl/images/3/35/Information_icon.svg Learn more at: Hall City Hall In 1550 councilors have signed a contract with John Baptist Quadro on a complete reconstruction of the Town Hall. The master locksmith ordered a Bartholomew Wolf clock with three full shields and two goats." The clock on the town hall tower installed in the year 1551 . In the year 1675 a lightning strike destroyed a tower including the clock and goats. The tower was rebuilt in 1690 . After another renovation of the town hall in 1910 - 1913 the goats returned to their tower. The Fight for Poznan in 1945, also left its mark on the town hall.It was not until 1954 that goats returned, with a new mechanism. The current mechanism is from the late twentieth century. Trivia *29 February 2012 at noon the goats appeared in fancy dress. Thye were decorated with a scarf and shirt for EURO 2012', it was the hundreth day before the European Championships in football, which took place in Poland and Ukraine. *10 June 2012 goats were dressed in the shirts of Ireland and Croatia on the occasion of the EURO 2012 match. *Radio Złote Przeboje had a campaign aimed at giving names to the goats to promote the history of the city and its benefits among residents. Examples of suggestion included Mieszko and Brave, Peter, and Paul, Gervase and Protazy, Petronelka and Rojber, Bucus and Capuś, Gzik and Szneka, Pyrek and Pyrka, ram and Trak, Barum and ram, Mekuś and Trykuś. : The winning names were Pyrek and Tyreke (Pyrek from Poznan pyr and Tyreke of tyranny). *The goats mechanism from 1913 is exhibited in the Poznań Museum of the City of Poznań in the Hall Town Hall . Category:Tourist Attractions Category:Curioisties